The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method and a computer program and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method and a computer program for realizing the recording of data to predetermined media and the storage of recorded data significantly reliably.
In recent years, recording apparatus have been finding their applications in a variety of fields. For example, the medical field uses a recording apparatus for recording images indicative of the inside of patent's body imaged with ultrasonic diagnostic equipment. The recording object of the recording apparatus used in the medical field, namely images of the inside of the patent's body for example, is very important data; therefore, it is fundamental to record and store these images without failure.
A method of effectively protecting data recorded on a predetermined recording medium if a trouble happens thereon during data recording is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-30925 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) for example.